Salsber
by QKat
Summary: A young girl is abandoned by her parents and sent to someone they knew would understand her gifts, life goes on.
1. Loss

"Hun... she still has the mutant gene... we failed..." a woman in a white lab coat looks down to her daughter, who is giggling up at her mother.

Her husband shakes her head. "It can't be helped." He sighs. "It might be a part of evolution, but we can't keep her like this. Her powers could interfere too much..."

"I know." Tears form in her eyes. "I know."

* * *

The same baby sits alone on the front porch of a mansion, wrapped in a forest green blanket with 'Salsber' stitched across it in black thread. She turns in her sleep.

A young man walks up the stairs, curiously eyeing the bundle on his porch. He kneels over and picks up little Salsber. "Hey, little bit. What're you doing here, all alone?" He picks her up, finding a note clipped to her blanket. "We'll look at that later, k? I'll bet you're gettin' cold." He walks inside.

* * *

A five year old Salsber sits on a wooden floor, gulping water from her water bottle.

"You done, already?" The same young man, plus about four years, walks across the room, looking at her through the mirror that spreads across a whole wall.

She jumps to her feet. "Done? Yea, right! Gimme a tough one, Master Martinez!"

He laughs. "Alright, then. How about..." He throws three sharp daggers, all aimed directly at Salsber's chest.

She shrieks then dives onto the floor, covering her head. "Master!" She whines.

He kneels beside her and gently pats her head. "You know I'd never hurt you, little bit. They weren't real." She looks up and he winks. "You said to give you a hard one."

She pouts, blushing. "Meanie."

"Oh, yes. I'm so horrible."

* * *

Late at night, with the stars shining brightly overhead, Martinez stands in a corner watching as Salsber breaks into a locked up bank door across the street. Once she breaks through, he phases out of his body and into the bank to watch her progress. As she starts working with the vault lock, another man walks into the bank door, which Salsber forgot to close behind her. Salsber doesn't notice the stranger walking up behind her, not until she falls to the ground, screaming, pleading.

Martinez quickly pulls his spirit back into his body and runs to aid his student. "Salsber!"

"MASTER! NO!" she breaks free of the stranger's mind just as a centriole, summoned by her and the stranger's use of power, stops Martinez in his tracks, killing him instantly.

She tries to run to her Master's aid, but the stranger grabs her arm and pulls her into the bank vault, shutting the door behind them. "You little idiot! Did you wanna get killed, to!"

She beats against the door, sobbing uncontrollably. "NO! LEMME OUT! I GOTTA HELP HIM!"

The stranger slaps her. "Fool, stop this! You've got to calm down, your master is beyond help. We don't have the air for you to flip out."

She collapses onto the floor, sitting Indian style, staring into nothingness.

The stranger listens through the door, then opens it slowly and sighs. "It's gone."

Salsber goes to the street, there's no sign of Martinez left. The stranger places a comforting hand on the young girl's shoulder. She buries her face in his chest. "What's your name, child?"

"Salsber..." she manages to say through her sobs.

He nods. "Alright, I'm Chikan." He runs his fingers through her hair. "It's alright. You're alright, I'm here, now."


	2. Theif

"It's alright, child. I'm here, now." Chikan grins. "You're alright."

"But... Master..."

"He gave his life so you could live... come on, I'll get you something warm to eat... you'll feel better."

"O...ok."

* * *

Chikan leads the extremely vulnerable Salsber to his home, an old, though well kept mansion. After the warm soup, Salsber did feel better, or she thought it was better. Her thoughts were much less focused, and she felt as if her mind wouldn't stay in the present. 

Chikan take her hand and gently pulls her towards his bedroom, Salsber dully recognizes pictures of many girls... mostly about her age... She sits on the bed, as Chikan leads her to, She closes her eyes, her mind wonders to other things...

Chikan's thoughts do not wonder, they stay right in the room, with the beautiful young girl who just happens to be completely oblivious to what he is doing, and who is also extremely easy for him to stop. He runs his fingers through her long hair, so soft. He grins widely.

* * *

For Salsber, the next week is spent in a constant state of a drugged paralization. While she can't move, she can feel everything the Chikan does to her, which includes many things which I won't mention. I will mention peircing, three holes in each ear, one in her tongue, one in her left eyebrow, and three more which are rather innapproriate, that he hadn't planned on doing until she tried to resists his attempts at some other act. He also used a sewing needle and some black ink to tatoo two rather crude hearts in places which are rarely seen. 

When he wasn't using her, Chikan would leave Salsber tied in a small sound proof closet with the door locked, wearing nothing but underwear made of nothing but lace.

As if this pain wasn't enough, Chikan posted many rather embarrassing pictures of Salsber in the incredibly revealing outfits (and some without the outfits...) that he forced her to wear all over the net, gaining a lot of money.

* * *

After about a few days, Salsber's immune system began to form a resistance to Chikan's pills, and by the end of the week she was able to escape from the closet, being rather skilled at lock-picking.

She was in the street before she realized that she was still wearing a dark red set of lace underwear, nothing else. Still dazed and unable to explain her situation, the police took her in for indecent exposure.


	3. Guilt

* * *

Ok, I don't know much about how the judicial system works, so don't flip out on me if I get something wrong. It won't hurt anything.

* * *

Still not really coherent enough to realize what's going on around her, Salsber tells the police everything they ask, leaving out no details. This also includes the fact that she was attempting to rob the bank in which Chikan found her, therefore, after a short time in the hospital to allow her body time to rid itself of toxins and heal from Chikan's rough activities, Salsber was sentenced to a year in jail.

* * *

As Salsber is lead out of the courtroom, she realizes that she's not really feeling anything, just emptyness. All her emotions seem to have disappeared. _I just wanna sleep... and be alone... I'm not afriad... I should be afriad... I was always afraid of this, before... before Master left... _She's a bit confused by the fact that even thoughts of Master Martines's death didn't sadden her. 

Two weeks pass before Salsber really leaves her cell. She couldn't look at food without thinking of the ways Chikan force fed her, and feeling sick, so she wouldn't go to the cafeteria. She drank water from the bathroom sink when her dry throat gave her no choice.

Her first cell mate started out attempting to irritate her with noises such as popping joints, but she soon got bored with that and gave up, as Saslber gave no responses. She figured trying physical pain wasn't worth it, as she got out two weeks after Salsber came. Her second cell mate was more amusing.

* * *

Tifa walks in the cell with her hands resting lazily on her head, eyes closed, as if she's just walking into her room at home. "So, who're you?" she's asuming she's got a cell mate. 

Deep in thought, Salsber is rather annoyed by Tifa's loud attitude. "The name's Salsber, now leave me alone." She was laying flat on the bed, now she turns over to face the wall.

Tifa blinks her eyes open and lets her arms hang. "Depressed little one, aren't cha?"

Salsber sighs, but gives no other responce, thinking Tifa'll just give up like her first cell mate.

"Yea, well. I'm Tifa, and I'm gonna talk to you whether you talk back or not, cause I get bored too easy, especially here... nuthin' to do. You'd think they're tryin to punish us or something." she laughs at her own joke.

Salsber pulls her blanket over her head.

Tifa talks through the night, pausing only when gaurds are close enough to hear. by morning, Salsber gives in. "Alright! If you promise me you'll lemme sleep tonight, I'll talk back."

Tifa laughs lightly. "Alrighty, then." She stretches back on her bed. "What'd ya do, anyway?"

She sighs. "Robbed a buncha places."

"Really? How'd ya get caught?"

Salsber rolls over and faces the wall before answering. "Insane rapist caught me and pretty much paralized me for a week... when I escaped, I didn't really think about what I told the cops, so they found out about the whole robber thing..."

Tifa blinks. "Fun."

Salsber laughs lightly. _I think I made her speechless. Didn't think it was possible. _

"Somethin funny?"

"Not really, no..." not wanting Tifa to ask more questions... "What about you? What'd you do?"

She shrugged. "Just the basic stuff, theft, drug dealing... nothin violent, just a lotta fun stuff."


End file.
